Kumpulan Urban Legend
by ultimatekuuga
Summary: hanya kumpulan urband legend yang sangat menyeramkan(menurut author sih)
1. Chapter 1

**LAUNDRY NIGHT**

Sakura adalah gadis manis berusia 17 tahun. Ia keluar dari kamar apartemen keluarganya, memegang sebuah keranjang cucian berwarna ungu, penuh dengan pakaian kotor ibunya. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju satu-satunya mesin cuci yang bekerja di gedung berlantai dua itu. Ia memiliki sedikit uang receh di kantong celana jeans birunya, sekitar $ 1,25 untuk cuciannya. Ia menaruh semuanya di dalam mesin cuci sambil mengigit bibirnya, berharap benda ini tak rusak seperti saat terakhir kali ia menggunakannya. Mesin itu bekerja. Cuciannya tampak berputar-putar di dalamnya, mengeluarkan suara deruman di tengah keheningan malam. Dia berjalan kembali ke kamar apartemennya sambil melihat sekeliling. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan semua keheningan ini. Saat itu pukul 7.22 malam.

Pukul 8.15 malam, ia kembali dan mengeluarkan cuciannya. Ia mematikan mesin cuci tua itu dan berganti menyalakan mesin pengering. Kali ini ia bahkan bertambah takut. Suasana di luar gelap gulita dan tak sedikitpun terdengar suara dari penghuni apartemen yang lain. Ini sangatlah ganjil. Dia melirik ke arah pintu yang tadi ia lewati. Ia terkejut ketika ia merasa melihat sebuah bayangan hitam di belakang pintu itu. Padahal seharusnya tak ada siapapun di sana kecuali dirinya. Ia segera berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, kali ini dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Pukul 9.30 malam. Ia tahu seharusnya dia tidak kembali lagi ke sana malam itu, namun tak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus mengambil kembali cuciannya. Walaupun merasa ketakutan, ia mencari bayangan hitam itu di pintu dan lorong yang ia lewati. Namun ia tak melihat apapun. Mungkin saja ia hanya berimajinasi tadi. Rasa takut masih membanjiri hatinya. Jantungnya bergedup amat kencang. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia seperti melihat sesuatu mengawasinya. Apa itu?

Tak ada. Tak ada apapun di sana. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dan kembali ke kamarnya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu khawatir. Tak ada hantu menakutkan yang bersembunyi di lorong apartemennya. Tak ada monster mengerikan yang menunggu untuk menerkamnya. Tak ada pembunuh yang mengintainya di balik pintu. Hanya ada kegelapan malam. Dan aku

End

_*Jika belum mengerti makna cerita ini, baca baik-baik kalimat terakhir*_

Apa kalian mengerti maksud cerita ini?

Maap ya kalo soalnya inin Cuma kumpulan cerita urband legend aja

Kalo soal fic ghost at school aku belum dapet ide cerita lagi

Oh ya karakter aku disini itu Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

Peristiwa ini terjadi setahun yang lalu. Suatu malam, temanku yang bernama Sai baru saja putus karena kekasihnya ingin belajar ke luar negeri. Aku ingin menghiburnya, jadi aku mengundangnya dan beberapa teman lain untuk makan-makan di tempatku. Kami berempat akhirnya berkumpul malam itu dan mulai berpesta mulai dari jam 9 malam.

"Hei, ayo nyalakan TV!" kata temanku, Kiba saat tengah malam. Aku mengambilkannya remote dan kami berkumpul di depan TV untuk menyaksikan acara tengah malam.

Seperti biasa, acara-acara pada jam itu hanyalah berita, variety show, dan acara-acara membosankan lainnya. Namun suatu kali salah satu channel yang kami tonton tiba-tiba menayangkan suatu tayangan statik (seperti yang biasa kalian lihat di layar saat acara di stasiun TV habis).

"Apa TV kamu rusak? Masa jam segini acaranya sudah habis?"

"Tidak, aku yakin TV-ku dalam keadaan bagus," jawabku, "Mungkin sinyalnya kurang bagus."

Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul di layar.

Di antara garis-garis buram hitam putih, muncul kata " "

"Apa itu?" kata itu hanya muncul beberapa detik, namun aku tahu bahwa aku melihatnya. Layar kembali seperti semula.

"Teman-teman, apa itu tadi?" mata Sai terpaku ke layar televisi.

"Itu tadi tulisannya kan?" kata Neji, salah satu teman kami.

"Ya, itu tadi bunyinya. Benar-benar membuatku ketakutan tadi." jawabku. "Aku akan mematikan televisinya saja. Hal tadi benar-benar terlalu aneh buatku."

"Ya..." teman-temanku yang lain juga setuju.

"Apa kamu keberatan jika aku memakai komputermu untuk mencarinya di internet?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

"Mengapa kau mau mencarinya?" tanyaku heran, "Apa kamu tidak ketakutan tadi? Lagipula, apa itu tadi benar-benar nyata? Maksudku, kita mungkin salah lihat ..."

"Tapi kita semua melihatnya kan? Mungkin itu salah satu taktik viral marketing untuk acara TV baru atau apalah. Mungkin seru."

Ia mengabaikan peringatanku dan mulai menggunakan laptopku.

Ia menggunakan berbagai mesin pencari untuk menemukan " " namun hasilnya nihil. Kemudian salah satu dari kami menyarankan untuk mengetikkannya langsung di address bar.

Tiba-tiba muncul layar merah dengan tulisan,

"_Apakah kau mau mati bersamaku?"_

Tulisan itu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Layar kemudian berganti ke wajah seorang wanita yang berlumuran darah.

"Sial, matikan itu! Cepat!"

Sai yang sepertinya juga ketakutan akhirnya mematikan komputer.

"Ada yang tidak beres...aku bisa merasakannya..." bisikku.

"Mungkin hanya viral marketing konyol." Sai bersikeras.

"Well, kurasa itu cukup keterlaluan!" komentar Kiba kesal. Ia sudah bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lain ketika tiba-tiba layar televisi menyala dengan sendirinya.

"Apakah kau mau mati bersamaku?" volume suara itu sangat tinggi dan wajah wanita yang sama muncul di layar televisi. Saat dimana mataku bertatapan dengan mata wanita itu, saat itulah aku tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran.

Ketika aku bangun, hari sudah hampir fajar dan teman-temanku masih terjaga.

"Tu...tunggu, siapa wanita itu?" tanyaku dengan keringat dingin.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian tahu apa yang kubicarakan! Siapa dia?" teman-temanku terlihat kebingungan ketika melihatku mulai panik.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa kau mengigau?" Kiba berusaha menenangkanku, namun aku hanya bertambah bingung.

Sepertinya mereka sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan. Aku menjelaskan semua yang terjadi sebelum aku jatuh pingsan, tentang situs aneh dan wajah wanita itu, namun tak ada yang mempercayai perkataanku.

"Mungkin kau bermimpi. Aku tak ingat hal semacam itu terjadi tadi malam."

"Mimpi? Itu tidak masuk akal!" aku bersikeras, "Aku pingsan semalaman, bukan tertidur!"

"Ini akibatnya jika kamu makan terlalu banyak." kata Sai sambil tertawa. Namun aku yakin itu semua bukan mimpi. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Untuk membuktikannya, aku mengecek history komputerku, namun tak ada jejak situs dimanapun.

Semua ini benar-benar aneh.

Pagi itu semua teman-temanku pulang kembali ke rumah mereka. Ketika aku hendak berangkat kerja siangnya, aku mendapatkan telepon dari Sai

"Hei, bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu tentang semalam." Ia terdengar serius.

"Ehm...tentu..."

"Apakah kau ... ah, sudahlah. Bukan apa-apa kok. Sori sudah mengganggumu." Ia menutup telepon sebelum aku dapat kesempatan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Aku mencoba untuk meneleponnya kembali, namun berkali-kali hanya masuk ke voice mail. Ia pasti mematikan teleponnya. Namun mengapa?

Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi semenjak itu. Tak ada seorangpun di antara teman-temanku yang tahu dimana dia. Ia tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Mungkin ia perlu sendirian, kau tahu?" kata mereka ketika aku menanyakan dimana ia berada. "Ia baru saja putus dengan pacarnya. Berilah ia sedikit waktu."

Namun aku tak mempercayainya.

Setelah Sai menghilang, aku mencari berkali-kali. Namun tak peduli berapa kali aku mencarinya, aku tak pernah menemukannya lagi. Aku menyaksikan acara TV tengah malam, namun pesan itu tak pernah muncul kembali. Semua teman-temanku mengatakan bahwa aku berhalusinasi dan memaksaku untuk menghentikan semua paranoiaku.

Setahun berlalu dan suatu hari tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan mantan kekasih Yoshiki yang baru saja pulang dari Kanada. Ia mengatakan bahwa beberapa hari setelah mereka putus, ia sempat mendapatkan telepon darinya.

"Ia menelepon ke asramaku. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menjawabnya, namun kupikir karena ia menelepon dari Jepang, pastilah itu sangat penting." Ia bercerita, "Namun ia terdengar aneh. Ia bertanya kepadaku, 'Apakah kau mau mati bersamaku?'"

"Apa?!" aku tak bisa mempercayainya.

"Aku pikir ia sedang mabuk , sehingga aku mengabaikannya. Namun aku ingat malam itu dia membicarakan tentangmu juga." ia menatapku dengan sedih, "Ia ingin aku mengatakan padamu bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan jangan mengkhawatirkannya."

Sai hingga kini masih menghilang. Aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa apa yang mantan Sai katakan bukanlah kebetulan. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sai. Namun hingga saat ini jika aku mengungkit kejadian malam itu, semua teman-temanku bersikeras bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi. Bahkan mereka berbuat lebih jauh dengan melarangku untuk membicarakan tentang hal itu lagi. Aku tak tahu kenapa ...

TBC

Gimana ceritanya bagus ga ?

Aku bisa update cepet karena kebetulan punya waktu luang

Karakter si aku itu Sasuke kalo kekasihnya Sai itu Ino

Review ya


	3. Chapter 3

**STOP KONTAK**

Aku pertama menyadarinya saat pacarku datang untuk membantu membersihkan kamar apartemenku yang berantakan. Aku orangnya sangat pemalas sehingga seringkali aku membiarkan kamarku terisi dengan sampah-sampah yang berserakan. Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku adalah lelaki lajang yang tinggal sendirian di kamar apartemen yang sempit.

Karena itu, pacarku kadangkala datang dan membantuku bersih-bersih. Hari itu seperti biasa pacarku mengumpulkan benda-benda yang ia temukan berserakan, entah di atas meja, di lantai, atau bahkan di belakang lemari. Kemudian ia akan menunjukkan padaku dan aku yang akan menentukan apakah barang itu harus dibuang ataukah masih kuperlukan. Kamarku mulai terlihat rapi ketika pacarku memperhatikan sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar!" ia berjongkok di depan stop kontak dan menunjuk ke seutas rambut hitam panjang yang menjulur keluar dari stop kontak. "Rambut siapa ini?"

Aku menatap rambut itu seperti orang dungu, lalu menatap wajah pacarku. Matanya penuh dengan rasa curiga dan ekspresinya terasa dingin. Ia tahu semua temanku adalah laki-laki dan tak perlu peramal hebat untuk menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya. Rambutku benar-benar pendek dan rambutnya pun tak sepanjang itu. Masalahnya adalah, aku tak pernah mengundang gadis lain masuk ke kamarku, selain kekasihku itu.

Tatapannya mulai membuatku merasa tak nyaman, jadi aku meraih ujung rambut itu dan berusaha menariknya keluar dari soket. Rambut itu terputus. Namun sensasi yang kurasakan saat aku menariknya keluar dari lubang stop kontak itu sama dengan sensasi saat menarik rambut manusia yang sesungguhnya.

Perasaan itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku menjatuhkan rambut itu di lantai tanpa berpikir. Rambut itu terjatuh di atas lantai kayu apartemenku dan mulai menari tertiup angin hingga akhirnya terbang keluar melalui jendela. Aku berbaring dengan dadaku menyentuh lantai, mencoba melihat apa yang ada di dalam soket. Namun mataku tak menemui apapun kecuali kegelapan.

Setelah kejadian itu, baik aku maupun pacarku sudah melupakannya. Suatu malam kami pergi ke tempat karaoke hingga larut malam. Karena kelelahan, aku tertidur di atas sofa. Begitu terbangun, aku sadar bahwa aku sudah terlambat kerja. Dengan panik, akupun lekas mandi dan segera meraih ranselku yang tergeletak dekat dinding. Ketika aku mengangkat tas itu, mataku tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah stop kontak itu.

Keluar dari salah satu lubang itu adalah seutas rambut panjang berwarna hitam. Ujungnya tergeletak di atas lantai, sedangkan ujung lainnya masih tertelan lubang stop kontak itu. Seolah-olah rambut itu tumbuh dari dalam lubang yang gelap itu.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa rambut itu adalah rambut yang sama dengan yang ditemukan pacarku kemarin. Bahkan aku merasa rambut itu berasal dari orang yang sama. Rambut itu mulai membuatku takut, sehingga sama seperti yang dulu kulakukan, aku menarik rambut itu dan, "Pluk!" seolah-olah aku mencabut rambut itu dari kepala seseorang.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku segera membuang rambut itu dan menancapkan steker radio ke dalam stop kontak itu, mencoba menghalanginya. Aku segera mengambil tasku dan berangkat kerja.

Radio yang kutancapkan ke stop kontak itu cukup besar dan lama-kelamaan akupun melupakannya. Apartemenku perlahan-lahan menjadi berantakan lagi. Akupun membereskan buku-buku komik yang berserakan dan menatanya menjadi tumpukan di dekat tempat tidurku. Pada malam itulah aku mengalami kejadian yang sangat menakutkan.

Pada tengah malam, aku terbangun karena suara gemeretak yang aneh. Aku menyalakan lampu dan mencoba mencari asal suara itu. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari radioku, lebih tepatnya dari pemutar kasetnya. Anehnya lagi, sebelumnya radio itu tak terlihat dari ranjangku karena tertutup oleh tumpukan komik yang tadi kutata. Namun kini tumpukan komik itu sudah ambruk di lantai, sehingga aku bisa melihat radio itu dengan jelas dari tempatku berada sekarang.

Ini tak masuk akal. Apa yang tiba-tiba membuat tumpukan komik itu tiba-tiba ambruk? Angin? Mustahil. Apa mungkin tumpukan buku tadi tak seimbang saat aku menatanya?

Pemutar kaset itu kembali mengeluarkan suara gemeretak. Aku kemudian bangun dan berusaha mematikannya. Namun begitu tanganku hampir menyentuh tombol off, aku baru tersadar.

Radio itu dalam keadaan mati.

Akupun berpikir radio itu mungkin rusak. Aku kemudian mengangkat radio dan membaliknya. Saat aku menariknya, aku merasakan sesuatu menariknya kembali.

Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan radio itu saat melihat rambut ... banyak sekali rambut ... meliliti kabel belakang radio itu. Asalnya dari stop kontak itu. Rambut itu sangatlah banyak, hingga seakan-akan aku melihat bagian belakang kepala seseorang keluar dari stop kontak itu.

Aku menarik radio itu lebih keras, namun tolakan yang kurasakan juga semakin kuat. Akupun menaruh kembali radio itu dan mencoba menarik rambut-rambut yang keluar dari lubang stop kontak itu.

Aku menarik sekuat tenaga, tak peduli sekuat apapun ia mencoba melawan. Aku merasa seakan aku mencoba menarik rambut dari kepala seseorang. Dan akhirnya aku menang. Dengan segenap kekuatanku aku berhasil mencabut rambut-rambut itu dari stop kontak ...

Dan darah terciprat dari dalam soket itu.

Aku menjerit sebelum akhirnya aku pingsan karena ketakutan.

Saat aku tebangun paginya, aku tahu apa yang kualami tadi malam bukanlah mimpi.

Cipratan darah tampak di dekat soket itu. Rambut bertebaran dimana-mana. Aku membersihkannya sendirian dan mengepaki semua barang-barangku pagi itu juga. Aku tak bisa lagi tinggal di sini. Kalian tahu mengapa.

Mungkin rasa penasaran yang kuat menarikku untuk melihat sekali lagi ke arah stop kontak itu.

Kali ini tak ada lagi rambut.

Melainkan ...

Sebuah jari keluar dari lubang soket itu, seakan mencari sesuatu


	4. Chapter 4

**SHORT STORIES**

Seorang gadis sudah hampir tertidur pulas malam itu saat ia mendengar ibunya memanggil namanya dari arah dapur. Iapun bangun dan turun ke dapur untuk menemui ibunya, namun begitu ia sampai ke lemari yang terdapat di bawah tangga, seutas tangan menariknya ke dalam kegelapan.

Tangan itu menutup mulut gadis itu, mencegahnya untuk menjerit.

Dengan ketakutan gadis itu menoleh dan melihat ibunya sendiri, berkata dengan wajah serius.

"Jangan ke sana," bisiknya, "Aku juga mendengarnya memanggil namaku."

Malam itu, para siswa sebuah sekolah menginap di sebuah penginapan bersama-sama. Tiap kamar diisi dua orang. Seorang siswa terbangun di tengah malam karena suara berisik. Ia mendengar suara tawa dari dalam kamar.

Suara tawa itu membuat siswa itu merinding ketakutan setengah mati. Setelah beberapa saat ia memberanikan diri mengintip keluar selimutnya.

Ia melihat, di tengah kegelapan, teman sekamarnya tengah tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihat dirinya.

Siswa itu dengan kesal memarahi temannya itu, "Hahaha lucu sekali!"

Iapun kembali berbaring di kasur dan membelakangi temannya itu karena kesal. Baru beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan lampu menyala,

"Apa lagi!" jerit siswa itu dengan marah karena ia merasa sangat terganggu.

"Maaf..." teman sekamarnya tampak terkejut melihatnya begitu marah, "Aku tadi tak bsia menemukan jalan ke kamar mandi karena terlalu gelap."

Suatu hari, seorang gadis tengah menjaga adik laki-lakinya di dalam rumah. Kedua rang tua mereka sedang pergi dan di luar sedang hujan lebat. Karena bosan, merekapun memutuskan bermain petak umpet.

Sang adik memutuskan bersembunyi dan kakak perempuannya mencarinya.

"Ayo...dimana kamu? Aku akan menemukanmu." kata sang kakak sambil terkikik, mencoba menemukan adiknya.

Kemudian di kamar adiknya, ia melihat sebuah lemari pakaian. Perlahan ia membukanya dan melihat sebuah tangan mencuat di balik baju2 yang digantung.

"Nah, ketemu kamu!" ujar sang kakak dengan girang.

Dia berusaha menarik tangan itu agar adiknya keluar, namun tak berhasil. Sekuat apapun ia menariknya, sosok di balik baju2 itu tetap tak bergeming.

"Ayo cepat keluaaaar..."

Tiba2 terdengar suara pintu terbuka,

"Kakak, apa yang kamu lakukan di situ?"

Ia melihat adiknya, berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapnya heran.

Bulu kuduk sang gadis berdiri. Ia menoleh perlahan ke tangan yang tengah ia pegang ...

Seorang gadis baru saja pulang dari rumah. Ayahnya belum pulang dari kantor, namun ibunya biasanya ada di dapur ketika ia pulang. Namun ketika ia melongok ke dapur, ia tak melihat siapapun.

"Ibu?" panggilnya.

"Yaaaaaaaa.." terdengar suara ibunya dari lantai atas.

"Ibu? Apa ibu ada di atas?" tanyanya lagi."

"Yaaaaaaa..."

Gadis itu hendak naik ke tangga ketika tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka. Ia mendengar suara dari depan,

"Sayang, kamu sudah pulang? Maaf tadi ibu tinggal belanja sebentar."

Itu suara ibunya.

Dengan ketakutan gadis itu menoleh ke atas dan di ujung tangga berdiri wanita yang tadi menjawab panggilannya.

Dia adalah ...


	5. Chapter 5

**PENGEMIS**

Di depan apartemenku ada seorang pengemis yang tidur di tepi jalan. Aku selalu melihatnya tiap kali berangkat dan pulang kerja. Aku memperhatikan ada yang aneh dengan orang ini.

Tiap kali ada orang lewat, ia mengatakan hal yang aneh.

"Tikus."

Katanya ketika salah satu polisi yang hendak mengusirnya lewat.

Tikus? Apa ia habis memaki polisi itu?

Ia kembali lagi ke tempatnya keesokan harinya. Hari itu aku dan bosku kebetulan pulang bersama.

"Babi."

Katanya saat bosku lewat di depannya. aku hanya tertawa dalam hati. Ya, bosku itu memang pantas dipanggil seperti itu.

"Manusia."

Katanya ketika pacarku datang suatu hari dan berjalan melewatinya.

Ya memang benar pacarku manusia. Apa sih yang dia maksud?"

Suatu hari aku melihatnya lagi di pinggir jalan. Kata-katanya semakin aneh dan aneh saja.

"Sapi."

Katanya ketika seorang laki-laki lewat.

"Ayam."

Katanya ketika seorang wanita tua lewat.

"Pisang."

Katanya ketika seorang anak kecil lewat.

Karena penasaran, akupun menghampirinya dan bertanya.

"Mengapa anda selalu menyebut hal-hal yang aneh ketika orang2 lewat di depan anda?"

"Oh, saya punya kemampuan super."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku bisa mengetahui makanan terakhir apa yang akan mereka makan."

Aku tertawa. "Kalau saya bagaimana?"

"Roti."

Aku terdiam. Roti memang makanan terakhir yang aku makan tadi pagi.

Dasar orang tua aneh. Dari semua kekuatan super yang ada, kupikir kemampuannya itu yang paling tidak ada gunanya.

TBC

Gimana? Serem ga ceritanya?

Ada yang ngeri ga ceritanya kalau kurang ngerti cob abaca lagi dari awa dengan teliti pasti nanti tau apa maksud cerita ini

Balasan review

Arata Aurora:bukan Naruto hantunya tapi Sakura coba baca lagi dengan teliti

gothiclolita89:banyak banget sih kamu nanyanya gini yang dichap 1 itu Sakura hantunya di chap 2 hantunya di tv di chap 3 hantunya di stop kontak di chap 4 maaf kalo kurang ngerti itu semua tentang hantu


	6. Chapter 6

Mummy ship

Sebuah kapal hantu ditemukan 31 Oktober 1927, di pesisir Pulau Vancouver, sebelah barat Kanada.

Margaret Dollar, sebuah kapal kargo yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Teluk Seattle menemukan Ruouei-maru, sebuah kapal nelayan yang telah lama menghilang.

Kapal tersebut dalam keadaan rusak. Di dek ditemukan beberapa mayat yang telah berubah menjadi mumi, tulang-tulang yang berserakan, dan sebuah jenazah tanpa kaki. Aroma kematian begitu terasa ketika tim penyelamat tiba di sana.

Kabin penuh dengan mayat-mayat yang memumi dan tulang belulang dengan tengkorak yang pecah. Bekas darah tampak bercipratan di seluruh bagian kamar tidur.

Bulu-bulu putih, kemungkinan milik seekor burung camar, menutupi lantai dapur. Seutas lengan manusia tergeletak di atas panci.

Tak ada air ataupun makanan di atas kapal. Mesin berada dalam kondisi sepenuhnya rusak.

Namun dalam ruangan kapten, ditemukan sebuah buku catatan. Tiap halamannya berisi catatan mengerikan mengenai apa yang terjadi di atas kapal tersebut. Menurut catatan ini, kapal Ryouei-maru memiliki status sebagai berikut:

_Berat: 19 ton_

_Pemilik: Fujii Saburo dari Prefektur Wakayama, Jepang._

_Kapten: Miki Tokizo_

_Kepala bagian mesin: Hosoi Denjiro_

_Jumlah staf kapal: 12 orang_

_Meninggalkan pelabuhan Misaki pada 5 Desember 1926_

Para penyelamat menyadari bahwa kapal ini terombang-ambing selama setahun. Namun mereka merasa curiga. Di atas kapal, mereka hanya menemukan 9 jenazah. Padahal seharusnya ada 12 orang di atas kapal. Apa yang terjadi dengan 3 orang sisanya?

Kapa Ryouei-maru berlayar dari pelabuhan Misaki di Prefektur Kanagawa pada 5 Desember 1926 untuk memancing ikan tuna di lepas perairan Choushi di Prefektur Chiba, Jepang.

Kondisi cuaca buruk dan mesin mengeluarkan suara yang mengkhawatirkan. Pada 6 Desember, kapal tersebut berlabuh di pelabuhan Choushi. Namun tak ditemukan masalah pada mesin sehingga mereka segera berlayar lagi dan berhasil menjaring ikan tuna yang banyak di dekat Choushi.

Namun tiba-tiba, kapal mengalami bencana badai. Kapten tak mampu menavigasikan kapal melewati badai.

Pada 15 Desember, setelah kapal tersapu hingga 1.000 mil ke tengah laut, kapten kapal dua melihat kapal nelayan lain di pesisir wilayah Kishuu, dekat Wakayama, dan Prefektur Mie. Sinyal dikirimkan kepada kapal-kapal tersebut, memanggil kapten dan para krunyamencoba meminta bantuan, namun mereka tak memberi jawaban.

Kapten Miki menyatakan pada kru-nya bahwa hanya ada cukup makanan untuk jangka waktu empat bulan.

Sebuah kapal lain, Oriental Steamship melewati mereka pada 16 Desember. Lagi-lagi, meskipun usaha yang dilakukan para kru kapal Ryouei-maru, kapal tersebut sama sekali tak memberikan jawaban.

Catatan kapten kapal mengungkapkan kecemasannya dalam catatannya.

_Tak peduli usaha apapun yang kami lakukan, kapal ini tak mau berlayar ke arah barat. Usaha kami kembali ke Jepang sepertinya akan sia-sia._

_Yang bisa kamu lakukan hanyalah menunggu kapal lain lewat dan menolong kami. Kami sudah memutuskan untuk mengapungkan kapal kami menuju Amerika. Kami hanya mengandalkan layar untuk membawa kami ke arah timur laut. Namun berlayar ke Amerika dengan sebuah kapal layar sama halnya dengan usaha Colombus menemukan benua Amerika._

Berikut ini catatan kapten selengkapnya dalam catatan yang kami temukan.

_27 Desember: menangkap 10 karung tuna._

_27 Januari: melihat kapal asing. Tak ada jawaban. Hujan. Menggunakan ember untuk mengumpulkan air hujan. Akan dipakai untuk air minum._

_17 Februari: persediaan makanan semakin menurun._

_6 Maret: tak menangkap ikan satupun. Tak ada makanan tersisa. Kelaparan dan kematian sangat dekat dengan kami._

_7 Maret: Orang pertama yang meninggal. Hosoi Denjiro, sang kepala bagian mesin. "Aku hanya ingin menginjakkan kaki di tanah Jepang lagi..." ia mengerang begitu sesaat sebelum ia meninggal. Kami mengadakan upcara penguburan di laut._

_9 Maret: kami menangkap ikan hiu yang besar. Naoe Tsuneji tak mau memakannya dan memilih mati. Kembali kami mengadakan upacara penguburan di laut._

_15 Maret: Izawa Sutetsugu, yang selama ini menulis log kapal, meninggal karena penyakit._

_Kini Matsumoto Gennosuke yang akan menulis. Kami melakukan upacara penguburan di laut. Kami kini berwajah pucat dan suram. Jenggot kami panjang dan tak terawat. Kami seperti zombie yang berjalan tanpa arah di atas kapal. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menyedihkan._

_27 Maret: Terada Hatsuzo dan Yokota Ryounosuke tiba-tiba berbicara non-sense. "Heeeeo, itu Gunung Fuji! Kita tiba di Amerika! Aaah, aku bisa melihat pelangi!" Ucapan-ucapan gila. Mereka bahkan mengunyah kayu-kayu di sisi kapal. Mereka akhirnya meninggal dalam penderitaan. Kami tak mungkin jauh dari lapisan terdalam neraka._

_29 Maret. Yoshida Toukichi menangkap ikan tuna yang menyebabkan Mitani Torakichi menjadi gila. Ia mengambil kapak dan mengayunkannya ke kepala Yoshida. Bahkan ketika kami melihat hal semengerikan itu, kami tak punya tenaga untuk menghentikannya. Mitani kemudian bunuh diri. _

_Kami semua menunjukkan tanda-tanda penyakit scurvy karena kekurangan sayuran. Gusi kami mengeluarkan darah dan kami semua tampak berubah menjadi monster. Tuhan, tolong kami ..._

_4 April: Kapten Miki berhasil menangkap seekor burung camar di dek dengan tangannya. Kami semua segera menerjang kapten seperti binatang liar, mencabut bulu-bulu burung itu, dan memakannya hidup-hidup selagi dia berusaha untuk kabur. Daging mentah, darah yang menetes...aku tak menyangka rasanya akan selezat ini. Apakah ini tandanya kami bukan manusia lagi?_

_6 April: Tsuji Yoshiji muntah darah dan meninggal._

_14 April: Sawayama Kanjuurou tiba-tiba menjadi kasar dan gila dan mulai memotong mayat teman-teman kami. Apakah ini neraka? Aku harap daging manusia ini bisa menyelamatkan kami ..._

_19 April: Toyama Kazuo dan Sawayama Kanjuurou berebut daging di dapur. Kami semua telah berubah menjadi iblis. Tapi...tapi...kami masih berharap bisa pulang lagi ke rumah. Malam itu, keduanya meninggal dengan darah melumuri tubuh mereka di lantai._

_6 Mei: Kapten Miki tak bisa bergerak lagi. Dari 12 orang yang memulai perjalanan ini, hanya kapten dan aku yang masih tersisa. Kami berdua sangatlah sakit dengan beri-beri dan gemetar tiada henti._

_11 Mei: Hari mendung. Angin yang kuat datang dari arah barat laut. Kapal hanya terombang-ambing mengikuti angin. Kami tak melihat daratan. Kami tak melihat siluet kapal. Yang bisa kami lakukan hanya menunggu kematian. Jasad teman-teman kami telah membusuk. Gumpalan daging lepas dari tulang mereka. Bau kematian. Hanya ini yang bisa kamu lakukan. Melihat tulang belulang itu dan menunggu saat-saat terakhir kami ..._

Catatan itu berakhir di sini.

Tapi di salah satu kayu kapal, sang kapten menulis sebuah pesan bagi keluarganya sebelum ia meninggal.

_Dengarkan apa yang aku katakan! Ketika kamu besar, janganlah menjadi nelayan! Jangan sampai kamu melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti ayah. Kumohon kepadamu, JANGAN menjadi nelayan! Jadilah yang lain. Maafkan ayah, ayah tak bisa kembali. Maafkan aku ..._

Namun kenyataannya jauh lebih aneh daripada fiksi. Ketika menyelidiki catatan kapal tersebut, para penyelidik menemukan berbagai keanehan.

Pertama, kapal itu berpapasan dengan puluhan kapal lain, namun tak ada satupun yang menanggapi sinyal darurat mereka.

Kedua, dalam keseluruhan perjalanan mereka melintasi Samudra Pasifik, kru Ryouei-maru hanya melihat satu burung camar.

Keanehan lain datang dari pengakuan Richard Healy, kapten dari kapal kargo "West Ison" yang mencatat ini.

_23 Desember, 1926. Seorang awak kru melihat sebuah kapal kayu terombang-ambing sekitar 1.000 km dari Seattle. Kami mengirimkan sinyal darurat, namun tak ada balasan. Kami memutuskan mendekatinya dan di lambung kapal tertulis nama "Ryouei-maru". Sekitar 10 orang berdiri di dalam kapal, di belakang jendela kabin, menatap kami. Tak ada yang menyahut terhadap teriakan kami. Mereka hanya menatap kami dengan tatapan kosong lalu berbalik ke dalam._

Di dalam catatan Ryouei-maru sama sekali tak disebutkan hal itu.

TBC

Karakter kali ini semuanya oc

Plis review


	7. Chapter 7

**JEMBATAN GANTUNG**

Aku sedang kamping bersama-sama dengan temanku. Karena merasa bosan, akupun memutuskan berjalan-jalan sendirian sambil menikmat udara pegunungan. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah jembatan gantung yang cukup panjang melintasi sebuah jurang yang dalam. Ada temanku dii seberang jembatan itu, jadi aku memutuskan melewatinya.

Aku menatap ke bawah. Di bawah jembatan ini melintas sebuah sungai. Ketika aku melewatinya, mulai muncul perasaan takut dalam diriku.

Tiba-tIba saja papan kayu yang menjadi landasanku tiba-tiba terjatuh ke sungai. Aku menjerit karena kakiku terperosok, namun untunglah aku sempat berpegangan pada tali pegangan jembatan itu sehingga aku tak ikut jatuh.

Temanku yang berada di seberang itupun segera berusaha menolongku.

"Fiuh, hampir saja. Kupikir tadi aku akan mati."

"Aa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya temanku itu, "Jembatan ini memang sudah lapuk. Aku akan memperbaiki talinya."


	8. Chapter 8

**I NEVER LIKE EMILY**

Aku tak pernah suka dengan Emily.

Ia memang tak pernah berbuat jahat padaku, namun ia selalu membuatku takut. Walaupun tubuhnya mungil, namun aku tahu lewat sorot matanya, bahwa ia jahat. Benar-benar jahat!

Dia suka menatapku dengan tajam kemudian tersenyum dengan mengerikan. Bahkan saat aku sedang sendiri, ia tiba2 ada di sampingku, mengejutkanku. Tiap malam aku juga sering mendengar langkah kakinya saat ia berjalan menelusuri lorong depan kamarku, padahal seharusnya ia diam di kamarnya sendiri.

Aku benar-benar tak mau berada dekat-dekat dengan Emily. Aku bahkan tak mau Emily ada di rumah ini! Aku sudah mengatakannya pada ibuku, namun jawabannya malah seperti ini, "Kau tahu kan Emily sudah kuanggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Dia sudah lama berada di rumah ini. Aku tak paham mengapa kau membencinya. Dan jangan bodoh, ibu takkan membuangnya!"

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melenyapkan Emily untuk selama-lamanya. Aku membawanya ke taman dan ketika kami melewati jembatan, aku segera melemparnya ke dalam sungai. Arus sungai yang sangat deras akhirnya membenamkan dan menghanyutkannya. Takkan ada seorangpun yang melihatnya. Akupun lega. Ia kini lenyap untuk selama-lamanya.

Akupun kembali pulang dengan hati senang. Akhirnya, rumah ini bebas dari Emily! Ibuku bahkan tak bertanya padaku dimana Emily saat melihatku pulang sendirian. Mungkin akhirnya ibuku melupakan Emily. Semuanya sempurna.

Namun begitu aku masuk ke kamarku, di situlah Emily, duduk di ranjangku. Tubuhnya basah kuyub dan ia menyeringai ke arahku, menatapku penuh dendam.

Tuhan, tolong aku! Aku hampir menjerit.

Siapa yang tahu kalau boneka bisa berenang?

END

Gimana bagus ga yang sekarang? Tokoh aku itu ino ceritanya boneka itu hadiah dari nenenya

Balasan review

desuka yorena:sebenernya satu chapter itu satu cerita jadi kalo satu chap selesai tidak ada lagi lanjutanya

Li Chylee:sama aku juga suka urban legend,makasih saranya

Zukito:ya bener,disini reader diajak untuk memcahkan misterinya

gothiclolita89:maksudnya aku lebih cocok nulis fic fantasy? Ya mungkin nanti aku buat fic fantasy

aqshozhanla:ya bener kadang kadang aku masukin riddle


	9. Chapter 9

**HAUNTED HOUSE**

Aku pergi ke sebuah taman bermain saat liburan musim panas bersama pacarku. Aku tertarik dengan sebuah wahana bernama" Rumah Berhantu". Karena aku sangat suka dengan hal-hal berbau horor, akupun mengajak pacarku masuk ke sana (karena aku takut masuk sendirian hahaha).

Di dalam "rumah hantu" itu ternyata sangat gelap sehingga cukup membuatku ketakutan. Akupun segera menggandeng tangan pacarku dan mulai berjalan.

Isi rumah hantu itu sangat standar, hanya boneka-boneka menakutkan. Namun tetap saja suasana yang menyeramkan membuatku merinding. Bahkan aku hampir menangis dibuatnya. Untunglah pacarku sangat perhatian dengan menepuk punggungku untuk menenangkanku.

Aku mengambil napas lega ketika kami akhirnya keluar. Akupun melepaskan tangan pacarku dan merasa malu karena bertingkah seperti anak kecil di dalam sana tadi. Untung saja aku memiliki pacar yang sangat baik.

END

Maaf lama updatenya aku lama updatenya karena komputer dirumah lagi eror sekarang juga lagi update diwarnet.

Aku disini Hinata

Pacarnya si aku Naruto


End file.
